Just a Bunch of Mini's
by GhostlyResident
Summary: One-shots that come to at times and I can only type them out just to make room for more. Mainly revolve around my OC, Raissa Reddick, and those from the HP world.
1. Parental Dark Lord?

_**Parental Dark Lord**_

There were times, which weren't as occurring as he wanted, that Voldemort felt like he theorized a Dark Lord or Conqueror should feel i.e. powerful, malevolent, striking fear and awe in those around him, and, of course doing what all evil doers should do, decimating his intended victims down.

There were times, as he thought back, where he could recall, even if one did end in a way he didn't like, that he felt at the prime of his power.

* Wiping out the Potters and unfortunately losing his physical self and becoming corporeal.

* Even if it was a bit beneath him, manipulating Quirrell to do his bidding.

* Returning to his physical body and nearly killing his greatest enemy, besides Albus, Harry Potter.

* Putting Lucius Malfoy, the damnable preening peacock, in his place after failing to retrieve the prophecy at the Department of Mysteries.

* Having Albus Dumbledore killed at the hands of his spy, even if Draco Malfoy was appointed the task.

****

Other times he felt like a parent with several unruly children under is thumb.

"That was my husband you damn cow!"

Rubbing his forehead Voldemort looked up as he stepped into the main courtyard on the Malfoy property to find several of his inner circle Death Eaters there. At the center were two of his female Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange and Raissa Reddick. Despite the two being in his inner circle, his most trusted, they fought tooth and nail when together. Even during a short simple meeting there were snipes of venom going back and forth. At times wands were pulled, but that was quickly reconciled by several of their peers before he had to step in. Now it seemed that he had shown himself they weren't going to step in. Either it was annoyance at the two women and they wanted him to finish it or fear for getting in the way should he step in.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to retort, but Voldemort was quicker.

"Silence." He hissed and mentally smirked when he heard Bellatrix's teeth click.

Her lips tight as she withheld a scowl. Raissa simply stepped back with arms crossed. Her narrow chocolate eyes darted from Bellatrix to him before finally resting on the lawn in front of her.

"Reddick. The library. Lestrange to the parlour." He ordered in a low deadly tone, "The rest of you to the dining room."

Once they were gone Voldemort stood there looking up at the night sky. His shoulders sagging for only several seconds before they were once again stiff as he straightened his posture. Stepping back through the door he glanced once more at the courtyard before continuing on inside.

Yes, he certainly did feel like a parent and like all parents with misbehaving children he enforced punishments.

Punishments that he was sure didn't leave their minds for quiet a while.

END…


	2. Raissa Reddick

_**Raissa Reddick**_

Harry stood there only ten feet from the woman as she stood in the shallows of the lake. She stood in the same place Hagrid had once stood throwing stones in anger during his, Ron's, and Hermione's' third year. The black cloak she wore danced around her as the wind blew revealing the sleeves of burgundy robes she wore underneath. The last foot or so of her robes were wet as she stood in the foot high cold water.

Not even Harry would step in it unless dared, but then again those games were for teens and Hogwarts students. It had been years since he had last attended classes at the ancient wizardry school, but it didn't keep him from checking in every once in a while.

"Miss?"

"Hm?"

She didn't even move to face him. Instead she continued to look up at the sunset lit sky.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned as he stepped forward cautiously. The feel of his wand in its holster on his leg made him feel secure.

What raised the security just a tad was the fact that she didn't have hers out. He couldn't even see it.

"I am…" She trailed off as she brought a hand up to her face. "I am not fully sure. Something told me to come here and I did, but I'm not sure why?"

"Is there anyone up at the castle who might know you?" Harry asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

The hair itself shortening and growing lighter till it became a bright white and the length was around the same as his when he was in his sixth year of schooling. Her skin lightened from the sun kissed brown to a healthy pale pink.

"No. Nobody there would know me. Maybe back then, but now…no." She spoke calmly as she turned to face him, "Though I might be able to sympathize with one of the elder Weasley's."

Standing before him was a woman he had briefly saw during the finally battle. He had heard from several of his peers describing her in the black Death Eater robes without the mask. One of the Gryffindors had gotten close enough that he could have felt the fear he had seen on her face and in her jerky movements.

"Who are you?"

"I am Raissa Reddick. The accident between two Death Eaters." She said in a soft low voice.

He had expected to find a woman, like all the others he knew, with flawless skin, but what he found was a woman with a scar going from her forehead down to her chin along the right side of her face. Her almond shaped green eyes contrasted against her white hair and pale pink skin.

"And also the target of one who was on _his_ side."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked and regretted it at he look she sent him, "Sorry."

"What do you think I mean Harry Potter? I am the consequence of two Death Eaters together during several nights of rough and rowdy unprotected _sex_." She shot at him walking toward him until she was out of the water and stood before him, "I am the target they wanted _killed_ after seventeen years of raising and _they_ sent Fenrir Greyback after me just so he could have some _fun_! And I am _now_ cursed with this damned _disease_ that Bill Weasley, husband to Fleur Delacour, received on the night of the final battle from the _same_ werewolf whom tried to _kill_ me!"

"But, why were you a Death Eater?"

"What better way to off your own flesh and blood without actually staining your hands?" She returned smiling sadly.

"Then what about Azkaban?" Harry asked curiously.

He knew that those who participated in the final battle and many more were captured and sentenced to time in Azkaban.

'But why isn't she there?'

"I only received five years after they heard my testimony and compared it to others." She replied, "With that done and over with I'm living my life how I want."

"And what's that?"

"Teaching of course." She replied, "Headmistress McGonagall let me have the spot after her last one went and quit on her due to the students. Not a very strong back bone did that one have."

Harry chuckled as he remembered the last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The guy was good, but he didn't have the backbone to actually discipline the students.

"Would you ever mind that I be a guest speaker?"

Raissa looked at him and raised one slender white eyebrow. A familiar twinkle caught his eye as he lit up in her left eye before disappearing back into the depths of her grass green eyes.

"Why not." She replied, "We could always use the experience of an Auror in the classroom."

Harry chuckled, but at the same time mentally cheered at her not bringing up his usually title.

"So, what brings you out here?"

"Just to watch the sunset. This happens to be the best spot for watching, well besides the Astronomy Tower, but that's a little cliché." She said as a loud bark sounded from the darkness of the forest at their backs accompanied by the racket of shrubs being barreled through, "Plus, Snuffles always does like to come out for a run when the kids are not around."


End file.
